


Get Off

by HurtStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulative Theo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Short One Shot, Sibling Rivalry, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Stiles and Theo are Step-brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtStiles/pseuds/HurtStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say it,” Theo demanded, his smirking smile broad as he leaned his weight down onto the body under him. He held Stiles’ wrists pinned firmly to the floor on either side of his head, pressing them into the carpet. </p><p>Stiles squirmed, twisting his body in an effort to wriggle free, but with Theo straddling him like this all his struggles accomplished was increased friction where Theo’s hips were pressing down against his crotch. That was not good, not good at all, because Stiles was already seriously aroused. It was stupid as fuck because he was so angry he wanted to stab Theo in the face with a fork. It wasn’t as if he liked the jerk, at all, but he was a teenage boy, okay? He had zero control over his dick. Being pinned down like this, having Theo’s weight atop him, it … it did things to him he didn’t understand, or want to admit. </p><p>“Let me go, you fucking dick!” Stiles seethed through his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr drabble. It's so short I wasn't going to post it here, but I received some very sweet requests to do so, so here it is!
> 
> The prompt / idea that got it started was: _Steo as teenager step-brothers who hate each other and are forced to move into the new family house together by their parents, tho. Theo especially hates the Sheriff and that makes Stiles dislike him even more. Theo would totally pin Stiles down by his wrists when they get into fights and he'd always win. He notices Stiles's arousal ofc, the way he goes pliant; perhaps he's into manhandling him a bit too. He gets ideas on how to anger the Sheriff more by defiling his little step brother : >_
> 
> Please heed the tags. This fic contains step-sibling incest between teenagers and dub con that is probably actually non con, although Stiles is not entirely clear on that point with himself. It's pretty mild in the sex department compared with most of my stuff, but if any of these themes are disagreeable to you, do not read.

“Say it,” Theo demanded, his smirking smile broad as he leaned his weight down onto the body under him. He held Stiles’ wrists pinned firmly to the floor on either side of his head, pressing them into the carpet. 

Stiles squirmed, twisting his body in an effort to wriggle free, but with Theo straddling him like this all his struggles accomplished was increased friction where Theo’s hips were pressing down against his crotch. That was not good, not good at all, because Stiles was already seriously aroused. It was stupid as fuck because he was so angry he wanted to stab Theo in the face with a fork. It wasn’t as if he liked the jerk,  _at all,_ but he was a teenage boy, okay? He had zero control over his dick. Being pinned down like this, having Theo’s weight atop him, it … it  _did_ things to him he didn’t understand, or want to admit. 

“Let me go, you fucking dick!” Stiles seethed through his teeth. 

Theo’s grin only widened and he intentionally pressed down harder, grinding their bodies together as he scrubbed Stiles into the carpet. “Not until you say it,” he taunted his face hanging a few inches away from his step-brother’s.  

Stiles glared, clamping his lips shut and turning his head away in clear defiance. “Go fuck yourself.” 

Theo’s dark eyes flickered, but he continued to look amused. “You know…” he mused. “I think maybe you don’t  _want_ me to let you up. I think maybe you  _like_ this, is that it, Stiles?” He rolled his hips in slow, dragging motions against Stiles’ body, stimulating the other boy’s obvious erection through their clothing. 

Stiles shuddered and his face flushed, unwanted heat flooding his body. His sleep pants weren’t very thick and he could feel Theo’s body clearly through the fabric. The sensation was infuriatingly erotic and to his utter humiliation he struggled with a strong desire to groan and push into it. 

“Get  _OFF!”_ Stiles demanded angrily, squirming again, his heartbeat and breath coming faster as Theo chafed insistently against him, making his stupid body  _hum._

“I think you’re the one getting off, Stiles,” Theo asked mockingly. He pressed meaningfully down against Stiles’ erection which was now blatantly digging into him. “Is that why you’re such a high-strung pain in the butt? Because you don’t get any?” 

Theo changed his grip, crossing Stiles’ wrists and pinning them over his head with one hand, freeing his other to slip down under the waistband of Stiles’ pants. 

Stiles yelped as Theo’s warm hand wrapped around his aching flesh. With only one one hand pinning his wrists, he should have been in a better position to struggle, but all the blood in his body seemed to be rushing down into his dick and logical thought became fuzzy. Stiles had never had any hands but his own on his dick before and the surprise sensation was overwhelmingly pleasurable. 

“Do I need to teach you how to take care of yourself, Stiles?” Theo murmured, his fingers expertly stroking and caressing Stiles’ twitching flesh. 

Stiles gulped for air, his body feeling a hundred degrees too hot all over as Theo pumped his cock in firm, dragging motions that made his stomach flip and tumble. This was all kinds of screwed up, Stiles knew that. He should absolutely tell Theo to stop. Absolutely. 

Theo’s thumb dragged across his slit, teasing almost roughly back and forth across the sensitive head of his throbbing erection. 

Stiles’ body tensed and arched slightly, a small exhale that could have been a groan escaping him involuntarily. 

Theo pressed against him harder, his fist tightening demanding. Stiles thought he was going to explode. He  _ached_ to explode, he was so fucking turned on and so fucking  _close._ But then Theo stopped stroking, holding him tightly but not giving him the friction Stiles now needed like burning. 

“Say it,” Theo’s voice was a sibilant hiss against his ear, and Stiles felt himself flushing even harder. 

Stiles swallowed. “I-I give, okay? I give,” he finally rasped out his surrender, trying to sound sarcastic and biting, but mostly sounding breathless and desperate. 

Theo smiled, jerking Stiles’ dick a few more times until he tipped over the edge, cumming over Theo’s hand and the inside of his pajamas. 

Stiles’ body tensed in confused ecstasy, shuddering under Theo in hard little spasms of pleasure. He bit his lip and stayed silent, but couldn’t help rocking his hips up desperately into his step-brother’s grip as Theo milked him through the intense orgasm. It felt  _so_ good, and Stiles felt utterly ashamed of himself. 

Theo let go of him and got up, leaving Stiles laying on the floor, breathing raggedly through the lingering aftershocks of pleasure. Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand, Theo wiped his hand off with deliberate motions, watching Stiles the whole time. Then he dropped the tissue onto the other boy’s heaving chest. 

“Well, that was disturbing. You really need to get out more, Stiles,” he teased. “Maybe then you won’t come in like, two seconds when somebody touches your dick.” 

Stlies glared daggers up at him, batting the tissue off and sitting up angrily even though his body still felt lethargic and too relaxed for abrupt motion.  “ _Fuck you,_ Theo!” he growled, wishing his voice didn’t sound quite so wrecked. He was practically shaking.

“You wish,” Theo responded airily as he left the room.


End file.
